Luke Cage (Earth-7045)
While serving prison time for a crime he didn't commit, former gang member Carl Lucas volunteered for an experiment that gave him enhanced strength and unbreakable skin. He promptly used his new abilities to escape prison, returning to his boyhood streets of Harlem. Rather than returning to crime, he took the name Luke Cage and became a mercenary "hero for hire," using his powers to help anyone who could afford his asking price. Eventually cleared of his criminal charges, Cage has distinguished himself as a Hero for Hire with Iron Fist, but in the end, he's nobody's man but his own. Cage is a stubborn man who makes his own rules, bows to no-one, and faces the Man without flinching. He’s super-manly, powerfully built, wears flashy threads and is a hit with the ladies. But at the same time he’s a class act and cool cat, and no one understands him but his woman – shut yo mouth. A rough-and-tumble, but good man looking for violent revenge against evil gangsters, Cage ain’t afraid of no man; but a part of his big heart will always belong to his tragically murdered lady love Reva Connors. He’s a good friend to have and a man of his word, but his trust is not easily given. He’s first and foremost a streetwise brother who don’t take crap from nobody and might let his fists do the talkin’ at any point. And, of course, he won’t ever be chained again. Cage is far from popular with authority figures, rich people, and other fat cats. He openly resents them, and will be curt and even verbally hostile toward them. Privileged folks have to earn his respect if they want to hire Cage. Appeals to his loudly-proclaimed mercenary nature are unlikely to work, even though he objectively needs the bread. On the other hand, Cage will probably end up taking a pro bono case if there is a human interest angle and he feels he’s doing the right thing. He may affect a material outlook, but of course Cage secretly has a heart of gold. He thus often ends working for very little money as he discreetly gives a good part of his compensation to the victims, or just works for free. His sense of morality is very strong, often stronger than his rational self-interest. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Burstein Process': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Nigh-Invulnerability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Athlete' *'Extended Education': Cage is self-educated in the law and fluent in several languages. *'Strong Speaker' Weaknesses *'Near-Unbreakable Flesh': since Cage's skin cannot be lacerated by conventional materials, his superhuman durability is a hindrance if he suffers injuries that are too severe for him to heal on his own and require surgery, such as internal injuries. While his skin can be lacerated by a highly powerful medical laser and weapons composed of adamantium, neither of these would be readily available or easily accessible. Trivia *Noted for the catchphrase, "Sweet Christmas!" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes for Hire members (Earth-7045) Category:New Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:Private Detectives Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Seagate Federal Penitentiary inmates (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Luke Cage